Latufimarn
by Sephilar
Summary: Time of mages are about to emerge. Magic is outlawed on earth, science is outlawed in the magic realm. It is up to one man to find fourteen warrriors of legend to prevent it.


**Time Repeats**

**Sephilar was hiding inside a redwood tree; it appears he was watching a group of thieves. They were counting their loot they stole. He concentrated on the shadows forcing the shadows to place a cloak of invisibility around him. He pushed his claws into the tree slowly not to make a sound; he crawled down the tree trunk to the ground slowly approaching the bandits. **

**He slowly floated on the shadows of the night to hide from their ears. His footsteps were muffled by the blowing wind; he stopped, standing behind the leader of the bandits. His ears were picking up their conversation; their talk of their break in to the mayor's house was that of legends. So that is what they think, for little did they know the infamous Sephilar master Bounty Hunter was right behind their trail.**

**Their leader was none other than a man wearing a red bandana with a black leather vest, his cold grey eyes told us he was blind, but no he could see threw the shadow. His brown hair was cut roughly around the sides but the top part was pointy like a porcupine. His voice was scary to all those but the fearless. The smaller and less important thieves were wearing black leather vests as well, but they don't matter.**

**"So boss? Are we going to rob a higher ranked person tomorrow?" The little one asked with his annoying scratchy voice.**

**"No my impatient comrade we are going to hide. Remember we have that Sephilar on our case."**

**"Yea boss I heard diss guy takes no prisoners." The taller idiot spoke.**

**"He does not take prisoners, but he will hope not to run into me."**

**"Yea dats our boss fellas short and to da point." The medium one said quietly.**

**Sephilar smiled. "And what would you do if you guys ran into this Sephilar?"**

**"Well I'd rip his heart out with my Kaiser claws." The boss smirked.**

**The others were looking around wondering who was speaking. They looked overhead and under rocks, the leader kept talking as if he was the worst thief ever. Sephilar tried to hide his laughter with an emotional barrier, of the ice heart concentration.**

**"If I saw him he would pay dearly for messing up my operations time and time again. Ha!" He began laughing rudely.**

** The other thieves were turning white staring behind the laughing lunatic. Sephilar removed his cloak of invisibility, he placed his hand on the leaders shoulder, the leader stopped laughing and turned white, cold sweats built on his forehead.**

**"Please continue? I wish to hear more." He smiled sitting next to the thief.**

**"I said nothing kind sir." He said nervously.**

**"Don't be modest Lloyd. I know you could give me a challenge." He smiled, while eating on their dinner.**

**"That is a great meal who is your cook?" He smiled.**

**"Dat would be me sir." The small one said happily.**

**"Should have none you'd have Nancy Drew do you're cooking."**

**"Hey I take offence to that remark." He stood up angrily.**

**"Sit down Marcus." The boss yelled.**

**"Yea listens to your boss. Listen Lloyd Return what you stole and I won't kill you, isn't that what I say every time I capture you?"**

**"Y. Yes Sephilar."**

**"Then are you going to do it?"**

**He stood up smiling. "No because our friend will deal wit ya."**

**"Your friend?" He quirked a brow.**

**"Ya dat man over there." The tall one said.**

**The man walked out from the shadows looking down at Sephilar. His blue hair was up in a pony tail, he stood about five-four, average body type, and his eyes were blue and innocent. He smiled back at Sephilar, then slowly moved the clock over a bit on one side to show Sephilar his twin forty four magnum fully automatic laser sighted pistols.**

**"Where did you guys come up with the money for him?"**

**"We didn't he is my brother Sophie. His name is Ross."**

**"Wait Ross as in Ross Portly?"**

**"Yes that is I, my paycheck"**

**"This should be fun." **

**Sephilar stood up walking to the opposite of the fire, from Ross. Rose smiled holding onto the handles of his pistols. Sephilar stood there in his Black cape, the single handed sword on his back had a golden hilt with a red stone on the hilt. His hair was tied up in a pony tail as well, but something was different about Sephilar his eyes were black, no longer the green they once were.**

**He had two double barreled shotguns on his back crossing over the sheath of to the God's hand on his back. On his left hand was a glove with two rings, one on his ring finger, and the other on his index finger. A string attached to both rings was tied together at the bottom of the glove under the palm of his hand. In the center of his palm is a small blue crystal.**

**His right hand had a gauntlet of lead; the cloth over the lead was stringed with the very hair off the crystal dragon's main. Sephilar smiled trying not to make a move. Ross stood there his necklace was gold but the crystal was quartz, he held onto it tightly before running in a circle around the camp fir at Sephilar. Sephilar ran in the same direction, he reached pack pulling off one of the shotguns from his back.**

**Ross pulled both guns from their holsters, he aimed them at Sephilar. They ran around the campfire never breaking eye contact, Sephilar fired at Ross, he missed but nailed both the thieves sitting at the fire. Ross held one arm out firing at Sephilar, he jumped over the fire attempting to catch Sephilar off guard. Sephilar turned firing at Lloyd. **

**Lloyd fell over holding his leg, it was blown off from the knee down. Ross stood in front of Sephilar holding both guns to his head, Sephilar smiled dropping his shotgun. He raised both arms on the inside of Ross's moving them around to the outside. Ross fired two shots missing Sephilar. He aimed again at Sephilar's head, Sephilar smiled; quickly he hit both guns from under them. He back flipped taking the guns into his own hands.**

**Landing Sephilar took the guns and aimed at Ross. "Your not back but you're fighting style stinks. You are indeed of improvement."**

**He turned the safety of both guns on, placing them in the extra holsters he brought with him. Reaching back he pulled out his double barreled sawed off shotgun, and then pointed it at Sephilar. Ross smiled nervously.**

**"You wouldn't kill me would you?"**

**"I might." He lowered it to his waist firing.**

**Ross was pushed by the force into a tree. Lloyd looked over to his brother, seeing him cut in half Lloyd reached for his knife. "You killed my brother!"**

**"Yea so?" He turned to Lloyd.**

**"I'll leave you to die." He shadows covered him, while he walked away.**

**Sephilar walked threw the forest thinking of the past few years on earth. How he was so lonely. _"It was two years ago when I was placed here by Absorber's spell. I lost Thula, Alidor, and Cade. I gave everything to find my master, but I have been on earth for two years trying to adapt to this new life. These weapons are effective machines called guns. This sawed off shotgun is my favorite; it reminds me of when John pointed one at me back on Latufimarn. Those were the days, traveling with Candy and him."_**

**_"But I have gotten use to earth. It is time to start looking for you Merek."_ He walked from the forest into a clearing, the path led to a town; it wasn't too big but not to small. He smiled returning to the village. He walked into the town carrying the supplies stolen by the bandits; he bowed to the town elder.**

**"You have been a blessing young one, when you arrived two years ago I was a bit cautious that your heart had evil in it, and if you had not found peace it would have consumed you."**

**"I know elder, but I have been helpful here. I am proud to call it home."**

**"I am proud to say Sephilar I consider you a son."**

**"I'm glad elder but I hope this town does not get destroyed due to me being here."**

**"If it does we will rebuild it wouldn't be the first time."**

**A young girl walked into the conversation her black hair was short about to her shoulders, her eyes were brown with innocence. She smiled sweetly while Sephilar talked to the elder. She wore a blue homemade dress with a blue sash around her neck. **

**"Yea remember Sephilar the first month of being here? You destroyed our market chasing the thief who kidnapped me?"**

**He blushed. "Yes I remember Layla; in fact you kind of asked to be kidnapped."**

**She blushed. "Yea I remember it was a joke. I asked Paul to kidnap me so I could spend time with you after you saved me."**

**"You're incorrigible."**

**She smiled along with the elder, and Sephilar. "Let's have dinner at my place young ones."**

**"Yes sir." She smiled.**

**"What No elder I mean."**

**"That is ok Sephilar I don't mind."**

**_"That's not why."_**

**They parted and went along their every day rituals. Sephilar went to the guild to collect his bounty. The man standing there was pretty old but knew how to count money, so Sephilar didn't care. The money was pretty much the same as on Latufimarn. Just as long as there were no one who knew he was from another world he would be fine.**

**"Hey kid." The counter man called out.**

**"Yes sir?"**

**"We have a job lined up. You up for the spot?"**

**"What is it I have to do?"**

**"Hunt down and kill this Wolf man who is killing our live stock."**

**_"Could it be Alidor? No I left him on Latufimarn, it can't be him."_ "I'll take the job, where was the last sighting?"**

**"The bottom of crystal cavern."**

**"I'll be going there at first light."**

**"Ok I'll put out an A.P.B."**

**"Thank you." He walked out heading for the elder's house.**

**He walked slowly placing the events of the past with similar events. Like the bandits that attacked the village he destroyed in the past. The Twin shooter and the duelist he fought in the miner's village. It was all repeating, thank god no one knows who he was. He reached the elders house, but his feet was muddy, and bloody from the mission, so he threw his shoes in to the pond outside.**

**He walked into the elder's house; he was surprised to see Layla standing in her best red dress. He blushed but tried to ignore her beauty. "I'll be going upstairs to clean up."**

**"Sure thing sonny." He smiled.**

**Sephilar walked upstairs. "Does he not like me elder?"**

**"He likes you. It is just there was someone close to him that was taken from him. That is why he is here. He is searching for that person."**

**"I see poor man."**

**"Poor indeed, he has been threw a lot."**

**"Oh he has?"**

**"I feel he has been in a great battle in the past, but he hides it with his pain. It is dangerous to hide, and bottle up pain."**

**"Elder May I ask you something?"**

**"Yes my girl?"**

**"Is he from this planet? I sense he is different from us. Just like mother was."**

**"I see you feel as if you two are the same."**

**"No it's not that. It's the fact that his ears are pointed. That and I feel as if I know him already. My soul tells me he is someone important."**

**"Hmm could be my child."**

**Sephilar walked down from the stairs smiling. He was in his blue T-shirt and Blue jeans. His ears poked out like a sore thumb. He smiled sitting down to eat. "Elder I thank you for your hospitality, within the next few days I will be leaving town for a while. My true quest begins; I will find my master, and loved ones."**

**"Yes my son, I will see to it that you have the proper equipment and spending money."**

"**Thank you sir" Layla watched Sephilar with intent on finding out what was it about him that her heart loved so much.**

**Sephilar ate quietly trying not to look at Layla, but his eyes couldn't help but wonder back at her face. Something about her was setting him off, maybe it was her body she had a gorgeous body, and a fantastic smile, but he didn't know why she was attracted to him. He took his glass and drank on his wine.**

**"Sephilar I have a question."**

**"Yes Elder?"**

**"You are not of this world are you?"**

**He almost choked on his bread when he heard the question. "Uh hum well elder, I uh am not of this town."**

**"I know that son but your ears are different from those of this planet."**

**"Sir has you heard of Elves?"**

**"Yes son but they have been long extinct. Even before the war of machines, they have been gone sense the age of man began."**

**"The age of man?"**

**"Yes it is told that long ago we shared this planet with other life forms. Mythical creatures such as dragons, Elves, Trolls, Manticores, and hobbits. Then the age of man was beginning so all of those creatures were hunted to extinction, hobbits grew to hide in human forms. But the dragons and elves left on the white boats, to the realm of magic."**

**_"That's what the elders on my planet called our world. The Realm of Magic."_ "Elder I am from the realm of magic."**

**"You are my child?"**

**"Yes except we call it Latufimarn. Witch is what the God's called the lost ones."**

**"I see."**

**"Sephilar would you answer me something?"**

**"Sure what is it?"**

**"My mother was from another world, could she be from yours?"**

**"A few of my friends have been sent to earth two years ago, the time difference is major. Two years here is two cycles on my world."**

**"Cycles Sephilar what are those?"**

**"Two cycles are four hundred years."**

**"You mean to tell us your friends could be four hundred years old now?"**

**"No my planet has gone threw that not me. But my friends were sent back to the age of children three years ago. Merek my master should be old now I hope to find him."**

**"You will find him; I think you should take Layla with you on your quest."**

**He choked again. "WHAT?"**

**She smiled. "I would love to elder."**

**"It is settled. You both leave in the morning with Hank."**

**"No not hank! Hank couldn't save anyone let along Layla!"**

**"Who said anything about fighting? I am sending him to carry your equipment."**

**"Great another mouth to feed."**

**"I have said it Sephilar. I hope you enjoy the time out of the village, and I hope you find your friends."**

**"Thank you."**

**He left the table to go to his room. Layla smiled and relieved herself from the house to go to bed. The elder pondered the coincidence of the time lines he was given. Sephilar slept but the nightmares had returned. The dangers were real again, and he couldn't stop from dreaming about the past. He woke up in the night sweating.**

**"I have to go now. I can't get anyone else killed." He got up and walked out to the exit of the town. **

**To his surprise the entire town was waiting there for him. They laughed, and everyone had a gift for him. "This is from me son." He handed Sephilar a necklace, the necklace had a silver dragon figure, and in its mouth was a white jewel it started to glow dimly while he held it in the palm of his hands.**

**"Thank you elder. Let's Go Layla and you to Hank."**

**Layla was wearing a leather suit, it looked as if it was her second skin. Sephilar gazed at her, hoping not to get a nose bleed, her suite was black with a white dove in the front center covering the breast area. Her boots were high heel, but they were steel toed. She smiled holding two gems in her hands. Sephialr was smiling when she spun around, the gems started to glow. To sephilar's surprise they turned into two single edged twin swords.**

**He watched while she turned them back to gems, and placed them into her pocket. He turned away facing the elder. "Does she have to dress like this every time she goes out on a trip?"**

**"I'm afraid so son." He smiled watching Sephilar try not to smile wider. **

**She turned to hank. "You ready brother?"**

**Hank stood holding a back pack filled with their supplies. His short black hair was a bowl cut he wore a green shirt tucked into his black pants. He wore white long boots that had straps to hold it on his feet; one strap was at the top of the boot the other was near the bottom of the boots. He wore a blue coat that went to his ankles the outline of the jacket was silver, it had a chain from his right shoulder down to the bottom left to the hook on the left side of the jacket to hold it closed.**

**The jacket had symbols of yellow shields, and in the center of theses yellow shields were red crosses with a red arrow pointing to the center of the cross. His hands were wrapped in a type of cloth; white covering his hands about one foot in it looked as if he was bound with bandages. His fingers were left uncovered for gripping. He had two bracelets one on each arm, they were red like the blood of the hym. He had no weapons but in the center of the bracelets were gems just like the ones Layla had put in her pockets. His eyes were blue, not any type of blue a dark blue, the type of blue that could be black.**

**"Sister why is it you need all this stuff?" He said in a cool and calm manner.**

**"You must be ready for anything Hank. Remember what happened last time you and I left the village?"**

**Sephilar quirked a brow._ "She left the village before?"_**

**"Yes sister I do you got attacked by a berserker dragon. His scales were impenetrable why did you try to provoke it?"**

**"Well uh I was in the mood for a fight because you got me mad."**

**"I made you mad? But sister when you were knocked out I defeated the beast."**

**"Only because I weekend it!"**

**"Highly doubtful sister."**

**Sephilar had to intervene. "Listen up I don't want any fighting. This is my quest you are just here to help me with it do I make myself clear!"**

**They both nodded, scared of him. His ears were strait as a pencil when he was mad. Layla stood calm but her legs were trying not to shake. Hank stood calm, and cool, but his hands proved he had emotion. Sephilar bowed to the town's folk while reloading his shotguns and his new magnums. He turned to Hank, and Layla. **

**"Move out now!" He yelled to the two while stepping ahead of them.**

**_"He is hiding something Sephilar is so calm until his anger kicks in. I since something inside hiding deep within."_ Hank pondered Sephilar's true motivations.**

**_"Why is it Sephilar can be so mean? He uses to be so nice and kind but he is beginning to scare me."_ She looked to the ground.**

**"Tomorrow Layla, Hank we will learn to fight as a team. We will combine our abilities, and fight as one mind, one body, and one spirit do you understands?"**

**They nodded and walked with him. Hank watched Sephilar's walk he noticed when Sephilar changes emotions he changes his walk and personality as if he was more that one person. Layla was watching him gazing at how hansom she thought he was. They continued to walk till the sun went down, so they could make camp.**

**Truth Hurts**

**Layla was watching the stars, while lying on her back. She had her hands folded under her head, and she was enjoying the view. Sephilar was standing in his stance his right leg slid back, and turned to a ninety degrees to face east, his right leg moved outward and bent. He has removed his guns and sword; they lay against the tree by camp. Hank stood with both hands out one was opened like a tiger claw palm up, the other looked like a snake palm down. He rotated the hands in a circle.**

**He moved in a circle with his feet rotating around each other. His look never left calm, Sephilar smiled noticing the fighting style was the Tiger under dragon's tail martial arts. Sephilar quickly swung his fist towards Hank's face. Hank raised the serpent hand upward slamming into Sephilar's hand slapping it away, he left an opening that Hank took stretching his tiger fist out at Sephilar's chest.**

**Sephilar yelled at the claw digging into his chest. He spun around causing Hank's hand to release his chest. Sephilar watched his chest start bleeding; he jumped into the air spinning his right foot towards Hanks head. Hank ducked, but when he ducked Sephilar dropped to the ground sweeping Hank's feet off from under him. Hank fell down on his back; he grunted and leaped back to his feet.**

**"Alright Sephilar you wish to see what I can do?"**

**"Yes Hank that is why I am training you."**

**"Alright master."**

**Hank closed his eyes to concentrate; the wind began to pick up around him. Sephilar took this chance to teach him a lesson so he lunged forward to elbow him in the gut. The wind pushed Sephilar back, Sephilar fell back seeing a tiger spirit standing in front of Hank, and around hank's body was an outline of a dragon. The tiger jumped backwards Hank stood there the tiger entered the gem on his left bracelet. The bracelet began to glow it radiated yellow. Layla smiled. Knowing what was about to happen.**

**Sephilar was beginning to realize the potential of humans were great. He saw the light form into a bow. Hank held onto it with all his strength. Sephilar smiled and clapped. "Stay like that Hank."**

**"Yes master."**

**"Layla your turn show me what you have."**

**"Alright." **

**She stood up and began to stretch. She bent backwards; she bent so far backwards she touched her ankles. **

**Standing strait up her smiled drawing in some sort of strong force. He stood there calm as he could be, his muscles here tensing up because the force she was channeling was getting stronger. He couldn't help but begin to feel fear. The force she was pulling into herself was causing the ground around them to die; the plants were wilting and turning brown. Sephilar smiled pretending he wasn't bothered.**

**"I could kill the planet if I wanted to Sephilar."**

**He widened his eyes." How can you?"**

**"I was born to a mother not of this world. I have no biological mother, she told the elder she just got pregnant. It was the truth she had never been with a man and she was pregnant with me. The elder noticed when she gave birth to me I had magic. Magic not of this world, but I also gained the ability to take energy from the planet to increase my potential to defeat my enemy."**

**"A tetra binder? You're telling me you're a Tetra binder?"**

**"If that's what you call it." She stopped pulling the life energy from the planet, but her hair turned white like sephilar's.**

**_"I am going to have a problem with her. Tetra Binders are supposed to be killed when brought to this world. Damn it! What is a tetra binder doing here?"_**

**His face turned to fear. "Promise me Layla; promise me you won't use that ability when I find my friends."**

**"I promise but later you must tell me why."**

**"Deal. Now Hank stands to my right. Layla stand to my left." They did as they were told.**

**"I am going to invent an Attack formation for us to use against our enemies."**

**"Understood." Hank said calmly.**

**"Now that tree there is our enemy when I say attack I want Layla to jump as high as she can above me. And Hank I want you to use your spear and use your ability Jump. I know you're a dragoon, and a Shaman."**

**"I will master."**

**"Yes Sephilar."**

**"When you come down Layla I will grab you and send you into the tree. That's when you pull your swords out and slice at the trunk and quickly role to the side and shoot a fire blast at the tree."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"When you come down Hank I will have just sent my katana into the tree to act as a balancer for your landing it will conduct the electricity on your feet from when you jump."**

**"How is it you know I use Electricity to jump that high?"**

**"My master was a dragoon as well."**

**"Understood master."**

**"When your feet collide with my sword my sword will act as an amplifier. After you strike the tree with your spear back flip back to your positions by my side alright you to?"**

**They nod. "Yes Master."**

**"Tetra Breaker!" She jumped into the air flipping her right hand caught aflame. Hank's shoes started to show signs of electricity before he took to the sky. Sephilar raised his hands grabbing Layla by the legs. He began to spin in a circle, Layla kept her eyes on the tree when he released her. She pulled out the Gems focusing on them to produce the twin blades. She sliced at the tree with her cross slash, upon landing she back flipped into the air sending the fire blast into the tree.**

**Sephilar took his sword in hand and ran towards the tree. He pushed the sword into the tree, Upon doing so he leaped backwards seeing Hank drop to the ground cutting the tree with the spear, he back flipped back to Sephilar's side grinning. Sephilar whipped the hair out from in front of his face, upon doing this the tree exploded into flames, lighting shot into the sky from the center of the tree causing the tree to disappear.**

**"We need to work on it a little more..."**

**"What? But it was perfect."**

**"We need to be able to do it faster."**

**They continued to train for hours, repeating the same move over and over again. Sephilar collapsed from blood loss due to Hank's attack earlier. Layla laid him on the blanket she had with them. "I hope he will be ok Brother."**

**"He is an Elf he will be fine. Mystical Creatures are hard to kill."**

**"I am wondering how a Mystical creature got here. That berserker dragon you killed brother. Dragons are supposed to be gone from this world."**

**"They must be leaking threw the canyon."**

**"What brother?"**

**"Nothing."**

**He sat down waiting for his master to wake up. Layla couldn't help but worry her soul told her she was important to her. She released the energy back into the planet; the plants near them got their life back returning to green. Hank released the spirits back into the spirit world; he sat down and began to cook.**

**"He told the elder that you couldn't fight Brother."**

**"He never knew I was a shaman, nor did he know I was a dragoon."**

**"Why are you so calm Hank after father's death you never got emotional about anything?"**

**"I don't see the need to. Sister if I felt like getting emotional I hide it because I know it will be my downfall. Why have emotions when you can be overwhelmed at any point in time?"**

**"You're just afraid to lose some one important again."**

**"If that is the case sister I don't want you to be right."**

**"Stop being so stubborn!"**

**"Stop being to emotional about him."**

**"Shut up brother!"**

**"Gladly dear sister."**

**She sat there by Sephilar's side while he slept. Hank summoned a wolf to watch over the camp while they slept. The camp was so quiet you could hear the owls going to sleep when the sun started to come up. Sephilar woke to her head rested upon his chest. He smiled and lay there quietly.**

**_"She does remind me of Candy. Could it be possible that she is Candy? She was sent back as a child. Do I want to take that risk?"_ He laid there thinking about what would happen.**

**Hank woke up, and immediately started cooking. "To be honest Sephilar I think you should know she is only my sister due to her soul. Her soul chose my mother; she didn't appear like some chosen one. It was as if she was forced onto my family. I love her as a sister because she is blood, but the fact remains she is of your world not mine."**

**He went back to cooking. _"She was forced? How could he say such a thing about his own sister?"_ "How could you be so selfish?"**

**"Who is being selfish? All I said was she was not suppose to be. She was a phenomenon, an anomaly to my family. And because of her my father had to fight off the bishop from little stone. I'll get my revenge Sephilar, and when that day comes I will not survive. Take care of my sister, because I won't be here for long."**

**_"He is just like me. How could he just sit there and be so calm he knows he will die but he won't try to stop it." _"Tell me Hank you took on a berserker dragon but yet they are supposed to be in the magic realm?"**

**"It was a leak. They canyon of little stone is leaking these beasts."**

**"What do you mean leaking?" Sephilar looked confused.**

**"Leaking as in your world and mine has been connected again. The once ocean where the white boats sailed is now a canyon, and that canyon is leaking out beasts and demons. It tore letting out these creatures." His face looked calm and yet scared.**

**"So you think this bishop is doing this?"**

**"Think Sephilar I know he is doing it. I can feel it; his evil presence will not be hidden from me so easily. I'm a shaman remember that. But that tear has let out a fierce demon who the elder hopes you can vanquish."**

**"What demon?"**

**"The demon calls him Mimic. He takes the form of any body. And no one can stop him. But I know a demon can slay a demon." He looked to Sephilar as if hinting to something.**

**"What are you trying to say you suspect me as a demon?"**

**"I know you are only partly demon. I feel it, and it is as if it is new to your body. It is slowly eating away at the light in your heart. Sephilar don't let the light go out."**

**"I won't let it. I promise."**

**"Good. Now ready for breakfast?" He handed Sephilar a plate of eggs and bacon.**

**"Thank you Hank. But you're a great warrior why hide it?"**

**"Because I don't like to be known. " **

**"I know how you feel. I was a soldier in the Holy war."**

**"I know of that war."**

**"But it was on my planet."**

**"I know I was there."**

**"How? You must bee centuries old."**

**"I'm over forty cycles old."**

**"How?"**

**"My family is Nexus Warriors. We travel to where we are needed."**

**"Nexus warriors? What how are they live that long."**

**"We are made from magic. All forms of magic."**

**"In other words you're a low level god?"**

**"Exactly. But that is why I am not telling anyone else but you. My sister is not one of us she is a friend of yours. But I don't know if she is Diana, Donna, or Candy."**

**"Diana and Donna are here! Oh no what warriors are left to defend my planet!"**

**"No one it is being taken over by Amour Drea."**

**"I have to go back!"**

**"Not a word she is waking up."**

**"DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist on the ground.**

**"What's wrong? Sephilar?"**

**"Nothing you're just on my side."**

**"Oh sorry."**

**They all began to eat their breakfast. Sephilar couldn't help but stay mad, Hank watched and stayed calm. Layla sat there smiling at the fact Sephilar didn't mind her sleeping next to him. Their day was calm filled with training. Layla created attack formations for her and Sephilar, as did Hank with Sephilar. Layla stood up and placed the jewels on her belt buckle where they belonged.**

**"Let's move out you two."**

**They nodded and they began to walk again. Their training was hard for the next few weeks they were walking, and training. Day in, and day out, they were on foot so their travels were long. Layla was constantly training hoping Sephilar would train with her. Hank stood guard all the time incase they were going to be robbed. Sephilar sat there meditating on how he should handle Layla's attachment to him.**

**"Sephilar we have trouble!" Layla screamed to the camp.**

**"Hank Guard the left flank Layla guard the right! I'll cover the front!"**

**They were cautious about the incoming bandits. Sephilar smiled seeing the bandits attacking.**

**"Ha! Guys don't fight back lets let them think we are asleep."**

**They listened to Sephilar laid down on the ground the way they have been. A small man entered the campfire, he began to rummage threw their supplies when the rest of the bandits came in the camp. They quietly rummaged threw the supplies but didn't realize they campers were standing behind them.**

**"Hello Lloyd!"**

**Lloyd froze. "Uh oh no!" He turned to see Sephilar.**

**"Hello friend!"**

**"Friends don't steel from friends."**

**"Shut up Boy."**

**"Don't speak to my brother that way. She raised her leg kicking Lloyd below the belt.**

**He went down crying. "Not the bells!"**

**"Your fault Lloyd this is our camp. And I will end your life now!"**

**Sephilar drew his guns and pointed them at his head.**

**"No SEPHILAR!"**

**"What Candy I'm not going to stop what I do for a living just because you want me to!"**

**Layla backed up crying. "Sephilar who is Candy?"**

**He stopped seeing Layla crying by a tree.**

**"She is someone I lost." He pointed to the henchmen of Lloyds and fired at them all.**

**"Now Lloyd gets the hell out of my sight and if I see you again you will die!"**

**"Y yes sir!" He took off running as fast as he could with his pegged leg.**

**Sephilar walked over to Layla and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry for what I said to you."**

**"I'm not bothered Sephilar it's just you yelled at me."**

**"I shouldn't have I was consumed by my rage again. Don't let it get to you. It happens with me a lot due to my past, and what I am."**

**I won't let it make me cry again."**

**"Good girl."**

**"I'd hate to interrupt this love fest but we must be going."**

**"I agree. Let's go. Pack up you guys."**

**They began to pack their things. Sephilar caught the bandit's horses. Hank nodded, while Layla smiled. They placed their things on the back of the horses, and rode off. Sephilar tried to calm the evil in his heart but it kept boiling over his heart. Hank watched and felt the struggle of the balance of power in Sephilar.**

**_"If that balance gets to evil I will be forced to kill him"_**

**They rode for hours trying to find the next town but it seamed they were going in circles. They tried to use the stars to navigate at night but Sephilar was unsure of his own actions if they were being tampered with or not. His mind was playing tug-o-war with his emotions. He wanted to be angry and happy at the same time. He couldn't help it but feel anger.**

**They finally reached their destination, and the towns folk were being terrorized by the were wolf. Its black fur covered its body entirely. It stood seven foot six inches howling at the kill it just made. The village elder yelled at them to help.**

**"I'm on my way sir." Sephilar smiled.**

**"I'll deal with this myself." They nodded to him.**

**Sephilar stood there holding the God's hand out. It formed into a katana, while Sephilar held it to his side. "Ready you pathetic beast?"**

**The wolf beast charged Sephilar, Sephilar turned his waist forty degrees to the left holding onto the katana in wait. The beast drew closer, and Sephilar stood there waiting for the attack. When the beast struck sparks flew when Sephilar collided his knuckle claws from his gloves to the beasts. Sephilar had his mind locked on the Katana. The katana flew into the air behind the beast.**

**Sephilar ducked slashing at the beasts gut cutting him over and over being covered in wolf blood. The wolf fell down biting Sephilar on the shoulder. Sephilar screamed while the Katana slammed into the wolfs back. Layla cried out to Sephilar while Hank sat on the horse waiting. Sephilar turned and rolled away from the wolf.**

**"SEPHILAR!" She ran over to him.**

**"Get back I need to fight the infection!"**

**She was pulled away by Hank; Sephilar screamed in pain his wound healing rapidly. His muscles and bones were changing and tearing to rebuild as a wolfs. Sephilar dropped his gloves and cape. He then threw the gun holsters to the side. His clothing was tearing he was turning into a beast. Hank stood there holding Layla back seeing the beast in front of them, the white were wolf stood there with its blue eyes. It glared at them, drooling it stalked towards them. Its drool began to eat at the ground like acid.**

**"Fight it Sephilar." Hank said calmly. **

**"SEPHILAR!" Layla cried out.**

**Sephilar heard Layla scream but he thought it was Candy, he backed up trying to control him. The townsfolk watched this beautiful beast transform back into a human slowly. **

**Layla ran to his side to comfort him in his dire need. "You ok?"**

**"Yea. I'm ok." He held his head in pain.**

**His Jeans were torn and his shirt was strips on the ground. "Great another problem to deal with." He laughed.**

**"You can control it that's good." She smiled.**

**"Yea but for how long?"**

**"About as long as your Elvin side can stay dormant Sephilar."**

**Sephilar was breathing heavily, his bones were healing from the transformation, His body felt like it was on fire the others couldn't stay by him to long without the heat getting to them. Sephilar stood up holding onto the God's hand like a crutch, trying to stand strait.**

**"So I have another problem. I was careless, and let the power I held go to my head."**

**"Your right about one thing Sephilar you were blinded by power but you underestimated your opponent." Hank sat calmly waiting for the others.**

**"I'm happy he is still among the living."**

**"Thank you Layla at least two of us are trustworthy."**

**Sephilar gimped into the clothing store, the man at the counter began to take his measurements. Sephilar stood there calmly, but the thought of him turning into a wolf was terrifying, He tried all his life to avoid another problem causing curse. _"There has to be a cure. A way to rid myself of this curse!"_ He was trying not to get angry but his temper was being fueled by the evil surrounding his heart. The darkness grew inside him like the flue in winter. The harder you fought the faster it consumed you.**

**"I'm not going to turn again. I promise Layla."**

**"Thank you Sephilar but sense you can control it you can use it to our advantage later on in the future."**

**"I should have listened to my master. Never get to cocky, always stay calm, and never underestimate your opponent!"**

**"You have to much rage Sephilar, get use to it."**

**"Why you little dick!"**

**When the Tailor left the room Sephilar jumped at Hank. Hank side stepped. Sephilar fell face first into the floor, blood dripped from his nose while he looked up at Hank. "How can you be faster than me? My metabolism is faster and better than yours even now with this virus flowing inside my veins."**

**"That's where you underestimate me Sephilar. I'm a Nexus warrior I have to be better." Sephilar lunged himself at Hank from his kneeling position, but hank raised a frying pan the frying pan hit Sephilar face causing him to pass out.**

**"What is that pan made of brother?"**

**"Korean Metal sister. The king of metal."**

**"Ha I never knew you could forge brother."**

**"You didn't ask."**

**Sephilar stumbled to his feet feeling his blood boiling, he then quickly ran back outside. They laughed even Hank laughed at Sephilar. "We shall rest for a while just till Sephilar can get the handle of being a Shape shifter."**

**Sephilar focused his new found abilities onto his body, Chiota, Viral magic, and mystic powers combined creating clothing to suite his new personality. The trench coat went down just right above the ankles not so much as touching the ground, The God's hand katana sat on his side right on the outside of the coat it was buckled with silver chains from the bottom left to the upper right, and vise versa. On the back of this coat was a platinum wolf head behind the wolf's head was two wings on the right side was an angels wing, the other side was a torn wing of a dragon.**

**His gloves were black finger less gloves and in the center of them were green gems like the blue one he had on them before. His boots strapped with Zeon bands, these bands were dark blue, when the sun hit it is when it looked blue. His hair was tied up with a red bandana strapped over his for head and under his hair before tying it up in a pony tail. Two strands of hair fell in front of each side of his face. He opened his eyes one eye they had turned as silver as a wolf eyes with the center iris as blue as the ocean in mid day.**

**He turned facing inside the building his pants were black with a blue platinum belt keeping them up. "Cancel that order tailor."**

**She looked to see Sephilar. "You how did you do that?"**

**Hank felt a surge of both Hatred and Love pulling each other in to balance. "You are controlling it quite well Sephilar. I'm proud of you."**

**"Why should I care what you think?" He turned away from the door "And Layla My Abilities did this. I forced energy into cloth."**

**He began to walk away; Hank saw the back of the Coat and looked like he was going to kill Sephilar. "He had accepted his new powers in a way he should have ignored."**

**"What was that brother?"**

**"Nothing lets go."**

**They began to leave town on their horses, but Hank never took his eyes off Sephilar. He wanted to draw his sword and force Sephilar to listen but it wasn't his place to do so. Layla Was happy to have her Friend back, but something was pulling her away from him now like it was a warning her life was in danger. Sephilar sat there with a grin on his face.**

**Evil Rises**

**They rode along the river bank hoping on finding a port town, but the river ran into a forest. Sephilar continued to smile all the way down the river bank, he stopped looking around his smile fading from his eyes. He hopped off from his horse and looked into the trees, Hank got from his horse's back watching Sephilar's every moment. Layla stayed on her horse thinking these two were nuts.**

**"Hank, where are you going?"**

**"Fallowing Sephilar, he is about to do something stupid."**

**He moved swiftly behind Hank. "And what would that something be Hank."**

**"I feel your evil intentions. You're going to kill someone."**

**"And who might that person be Hank?"**

**Hank backed up a moment. "Your hunting someone are you not?"**

**"Yes but why do you ask?" He looked cautious.**

**"The evil around your heart is overwhelming. This person might be an innocent."**

**Sephilar moved his eyes to Layla. "Your right."**

**Hank reacted pushing Sephilar into a tree. Sephilar turned grabbing the tree and rushing into the tree tops. "What's going on Hank? Why did you just push Sephilar?"**

**"He's evil Layla! Hide he wants to kill you!"**

**"Not Sephilar. Stop being mean brother!" Tears filled her eyes.**

**"I'm not lying why would, I lie to my own sister!" Emotion overwhelmed him when her life was endangered.**

**"Because you never liked Sephilar!" She jumped from the horse and struck at him.**

**Grabbing her wrist he looked her in the eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."**

**Sephilar jumped down behind her with claws extended. Hank saw this and turned taking the claws into his back, he then fell to the ground. Sephilar smiled with evil filling his laughter, Layla began to cry out for her own brother.**

**"No Sephilar how could you?" She held her brother's head up.**

**"Don't let that demon win Layla run to the next town." He slowly lost his breathing a single tear leaving his eye.**

**"You're crying for me. I will do as you told me." She got up and ran away from him.**

**"YOU WON"T GET FAR LAYLA!"**

**The necklace from the elder began to glow. "What? What is this key doing here?" He took it off throwing it down onto Hank.**

**"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" He took off into the trees jumping one to another.**

**"NOONE HIDES FROM THE DEMON OF CHAOS!" **

**Hours went by but he never found her, she hid in a small cabin with a family. She told them about what was happening. "And that was about it sir."**

**"Sad story is seems your friend Sephilar had been possessed."**

**"What?"**

**"A demon with that much power had time to be sealed."**

**"I see but he killed my brother!"**

**"Did you see your brother die?"**

**"No he told me to run to the nearest town."**

**"I want to but you said the nearest town was a two day ride on horse."**

**"I know but I'm a mage dear I can get you there in six seconds."**

**"Really?" Her face brightened up with a smile.**

**"Yes but I wish you to stay here for the night it is getting lat my son can stay in our room with us."**

**"Thank you sir I really need to rest. My legs hurt."**

**"Right in there dear."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Your welcome."**

**She left the room. "A demon of chaos is hunting the villagers down John."**

**"I know it is the same one who forced me from my world Lana."**

**"Yes but the man whom you describe to me is the man who is possessed."**

**"No he shouldn't be he is the one who my daughter Candy fell in love with. Wait she was traveling with him? I knew her soul felt familiar."**

**"What John"**

**"That is my daughter Candy. She must have been taken from him, after I was."**

**"Then you will be leaving soon."**

**"It appears so Lana."**

**"What about your son you can't just leave him!"**

**"I won't be."**

**"You're taking him?"**

**"He is of age."**

**"But he is in town."**

**"WHAT? That's where the demon is!"**

**"Oh no John help him!"**

**"I'm going." He ran into the room before she fell asleep.**

**"Get up we are leaving now my son is in town!"**

**She hopped from bed and ran outside, John stood there next to a giant Roc. "We're taking a Roc!"**

**"Yes I summoned it."**

**"That explains it but why is it here they should be extinct?"**

**"I don't have time to explain. Your little brother is in danger."**

**"But I thought you said your son was in town."**

**"Your right and I don't have time to explain that either lets go!" He hopped onto the Roc, as did she.**

**They took to the sky watching the fire in the distance, the town was on fire and Sephilar stood in the center laughing with the town wisdom on his knees begging for his life. The Roc Dive bombed at him knocking Sephilar into the burning house."**

**"You ok?" Layla knelt down to help the wisdom.**

**"State your real name demon!"**

**He walked from the fire smiling, but the fire moved around him parting for him to walk out.**

**"My name is Absorber John Cawn."**

**Layla turned at that name. "Why does that name fill me with happiness?"**

**"Because Layla your real name is Candy Cawn his daughter."**

**"Then that means I have to save Sephilar from you Absorber."**

**"Please call me Sephilar."**

**"You asshole!"**

**John rushed Sephilar his body exploding into the nine foot tall giant holding a giant hammer in his hand. Layla wielded her gems in both hands creating her duel swords. Sephilar stood there smiling holding the katana in hand. John Jumped into the air holding the hammer out, Layla forced herself between his legs attacking him from the back she placed her legs firmly on the ground forcing her upward to stand up her waist bending forward. Sephilar jumped out of the way.**

**The hammer came down landing on Layla's swords, she tried to move but one of her arms were smashed by the hammer. She screamed loudly making john look to Sephilar in anger. Sephilar floated down on one toe smiling**

**"What didn't you expect that from a demon?"**

**"I expected a fight not a slaughter!"**

**"Well I'm not a demon that fights with Amour Drea. I fight for the one and only God of destruction!" His laughter caused Layla's mind to spin.**

**John began to cast a spell of healing to heal her arm. Layla Felt a tug at her mind being pulled from the fight into a black void in her mind. John saw her fall down fainting.**

**"She is asleep. You and I can fight."**

**"You challenging me?"**

**"Yes I am for my son and my daughter."**

**"Oh your son. You mean Bill?"**

**"Yes Bill Cawn!"**

**He pointed to the rubble. "My son." The hammer turned into and axe while john charged in rage. **

**John was thrown into a burning building. Layla stood in the darkness holding onto her swords, she heard a faint voice of an older woman. **

**"You're Layla?"**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I'm Candy. I've been telling you to fallow Sephilar."**

**"You're the one I'm the reincarnation of?"**

**"No I was the other soul forced into you. How can I explain this? You were supposed to be a tetra binder. Well I was put here by force; you and I are the same."**

**"But what is going to happen to me if you want out."**

**"I won't get rid of you. You were meant to be here I was not, but since we are one , if I take over your skills will be merged with mine and my abilities will come forth yours will hide."**

**"I understand. I'm a psycho."**

**"In a way. But I'm here for Sephilar and my father please let us fight as one."**

**"I understand he is a great man. I'll allow you to fight now because I can't fight Sephilar I love him to much to fight."**

**"You're the opposite of me."**

**"What?"**

**"I love him so much that I will fight him."**

**"Ha a love hate relationship."**

**"You could call it that."**

**The building burst over the area where they were fighting and john stood there with horns on his head fire burning off them. "I see you fused with your fire summon."**

**"And I'm not afraid to use it."**

**"Try me John!"**

**John charged him with claws extended. Sephilar extended his katana at the last second pushing it into John's gut. John fell backwards becoming himself again. "You're to fast for me." He then healed his wound.**

**Layla stood up her hair turning jet black her eyes set on Sephilar, her smile was fearful to the demon. "Candy?"**

**"You bet you!" She focused on the gems light formed on her hands in the shape of kick balls. She threw them into the air, and kicked them at the demon. Sephilar dogged one but the other got his leg forcing him to the ground, the two swords appeared in her hands while she jumped to his chest pushing them into his shoulders.**

**"Tell me Absorber? How did you get into my friends body."**

**"Why would I tell you?"**

**She forced them in deeper. "Because I'm not afraid to kill Sephilar."**

**"AH Alright! He and I were fighting in the shadow realm. Our powers collided when Sephilar slashed at my gut, of coarse I was cut but my claws were dug into his chest. That's when he pushed the god's hand into my chest. We were at a Stale mate, I told him about my master, and he told me his purpose. We made a deal to help each other if we merged making him half dark Elf, and half demon."**

**"We fused alright but I got tired of sitting around for two years helping others. It was my turn to do some carnage!"**

**Hank walked into the flames pushing Candy off Sephilar. "Get off the demon."**

**She fell to the ground next to John. "Tell me absorber why would you throw this necklace away?"**

**"It's a key."**

**"A key to what?"**

**"A key to unlock the powers of the god's."**

**"As in the fourteen warriors of legend."**

**"Yes but that is the key to one of fourteen."**

**"In other words we need thirteen more?"**

**"Precisely Nexus warrior."**

**"Now let Sephilar out!"**

**"Why would I? I'm here to stay."**

**Shadows covered him, Candy tried to pull him out but the shadows engulfed him. "He went back to latufimarn. "We have to find Merek Redmair."**

**"How do you know him?" John stood asking.**

**"Yes explain this."**

**"A Nexus warrior goes between al dimensions fighting wars for those who cannot win. Merek and I go way back."**

**"Nice to know but we have no one here who can wield that God's hand."**

**Candy walked over to it picking it up. "I can"**

**"Since when Daughter."**

**"Candy is back asleep I'm Layla."**

**"Oh I see you have talked with his daughter."**

**"Yes she and I have the same personality, and yet we love Sephilar in different ways. She loves to hate him, and I love to love him."**

**"That's my daughter."**

**"That's my sister."**

**"Brother I like you with emotion."**

**"I don't" He said calmly." Placing the necklace around her neck.**

**"What do I want with the key?"**

**"It chose you."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"You're able to have the God's hand. Only the chosen one to wield this blade will have the power of light on their side."**

**"Thanks for the heads up."**

**They started looking for survivors. John found a few but that was all they could find. The town was destroyed, but that didn't stop them from rebuilding, so the three of them began to help rebuild. John was a big help in building and lifting. Hank was a big help in training the new recruits for defending the town. Candy and Layla were good at cooking for the workers. **

**A New Light**

**Layla sat with the God's hand strapped crossed her back. She continued to think about Sephilar, while talking with Candy in her own mind. They tried to make sense of what that demon told them. **

**_"Candy what was it Absorber was talking about being merged?"_**

_**"Girl you really are dense. Sephilar was almost dead, and so was the demon that's when they decided to listen to each other. Sephilar gave up his human side to become one with Absorber so they both may live to finish their quests."**_

_**"Oh I'm sorry I just can't see my Sephilar doing that."**_

_**"I know neither could I but he wanted to find me."**_

_**"Candy you're so cool."**_

_**"You're just a kid; you won't understand how I got to be what I am."**_

_**"I'm interested."**_

_**"No I'm not in the mood."**_

_**"We have a lot of time please enlightened me."**_

_**"Ok. Ok I was four when my mother was outside cleaning our cloths in the washtub. That's when the Dark elves attacked, my mother was killed by those dark elves and my father took me into hiding because the dark Elves were after my gift."**_

_**"Your gift?"**_

_**"Yes my gift, I have the gift to find the dark Elves lost kingdom. I can find it by pointing anywhere on the map, but they didn't like me I also could kill a dark elf without a good fight. In other words I could stand there and the dark Elves would start to evolve into the darkness they were born from."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I can kill them by making them go back to the shadows they crawled out of."**_

_**"Oh that makes more sense."**_

_**"Well you didn't give me much to build on honey."**_

_**"Ha I'm sorry."**_

_**"Don't apologize You're the hero now, it's your job to find Merek Redmair, and be careful if absorber is here that means the others will be hunting that sword of yours."**_

_**"I'll be ready."**_

_**"Good."**_

**Layla drank her red wine while listening to the music from the band, she couldn't help but fall into a day dream listing to the songstress singing in the back. John sat at the bar in his small form, he was smiling singing with the local dwarves. Hank went to the guild to collect the bounty on the wolf man witch Sephilar killed. He began to think of ways to save their friend from the demon possessing him. **

**"Hunters the village is being attacked!"**

**Hank saw a man running threw the village screaming about monsters attacking the village. He ran to the front seeing John standing there with his axe in hand, Layla stood there holding onto the God's hand.**

**"John takes the front flank with your summons." **

**"Yes hank."**

**"Layla stay back and be a supporter."**

**"No I'll help fight!"**

**"Let us fight Hank or you'll see the wrath of a psycho."**

**"Alright you two take the left flank. I'll take the right."**

**They saw a demon standing there with his reaper cloak flowing like the wind. They couldn't see any eyes behind the cloak's darkness. John smiled. "That's not a threat."**

**Layla laughed. "They call this a challenge."**

**Hank glared. "Reaver where there is one there is a fist of goblins!"**

**John and Layla looked confused. "A fist?"**

**"A fist is a term for four thousand."**

**John was surprised at the goblins charging from the mountain.**

**_"Why would this Reaver warn us of the goblins attack?"_**

** John charged growing in size to counter attack the dwarf's two beasts were charging at his sides a demon dog of flame and a winged wyvern. Layla charged calling in some of the earth's energy to help her survive this onslaught. Hank jumped at the Reaver fighting him head on. The Reaver flowed around his attacks like the wind he was mimicking. John was taking out the Goblins with his axe but they just kept getting back up. Layla was pushing them off the cliff into the water.**

**"The canyon is over there where the leak is coming from! John tries to close it!"**

**"Yes sir!"**

**John was rushing threw them but the closer he got to the mountain's end the goblins numbers increase beyond a fist. The Reaver flew into the sky howling. Four more Reavers flew from the canyon with fist after fist of Goblins. "Hold them back John Summon Griffin!"**

**John jumped into the air slamming his axe into the ground, the sky seamed to open while a giant Griffin fell from the sky trampling some of the goblins. Layla screamed"**

**"Sister stays back don't get hurt on us!"**

**"Trolls from the east!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**Hank saw thousand of trolls entering the field from where the sun was raising. "There are multiple tares!" **

**"John takes care of the tare at the canyon!"**

**He dodged the claws from the Reaver's strike, he raised his spear ripping threw it but the Reaver got stronger. "Magic is no use we need steel!"**

**Layla fell asleep, but that was when Candy took over. "You do need steel don't you?"**

**John had a steel axe so he was safe. Candy placed her hands on the ground and focused.**

**"Keep your ground do not let them enter fear with my layering!"**

**Hank pulled his spirits into himself charging into battle taking out more trolls and goblins.**

**"Why are they after this village?"**

**"They have the sword of light!"**

**"Why would the key to heaven be here?"**

**"Because why would our planet search here?"**

**"I see" John lowered his axe onto a trolls skull then turned while the troll was still on his axe he threw it into a pile of trolls charging at him.**

**Hank focused his energy on the ground forcing a chunk of it into the air the piece was as big as the town; he then threw it towards the in coming trolls smashing them.**

**"John call Titanus!"**

**John smiled forcing his mind to fuse with the Griffin and the other two summons, he flew into the air spinning, the light began to dim around the battle field. A giant fell from the sky and looked to john.**

**"Flip the battle field!"**

**Titanus smiled and pushed his hands under the ground lifting it. The Reavers smiled taking control of the giant. Titanus stopped and swung at John.**

**"They stole my summon!"**

**"Take it back!" Hank began to use his Telekinetic to push most of them off the cliff back into the canyon. **

**Candy smiled holding a arsenal of weapons tossing them to Hank. "Use these!"**

**"Thank you Dear friend."**

**"Call me sister!"**

**He smiled taking out the Reavers one by one. John forced the Giant into himself; john stood fighting the trolls with the combined powers of four of his summons. Hank got hit to the ground next to john who was losing power, Layla, and candy were at John's feet out cold.**

**"We can't win we're finished!"**

**"I don't think so. Never give up." Hank tried to stay calm.**

**A meteor slammed into the battle field blowing goblins and trolls into walls of fire. **

**John stood between them and the wind. "What the?"**

**A man walking up to them in Sephilar's old outfit before Absorber took control, stood there smiling.**

**"Lloyd is that you?" Hank was confused.**

**Lloyd had fully healed his legs and arms from the encounters but he was grinning taking out trolls and goblins left to right, he swung his blade cutting them they started to disintegrate. He was swinging a huge heavy blade at them all. John, Hank, And Layla passed out from loss of power the town watched as a huge hand fell from the sky sealing the leaks in the canyon and the desert nearby. Layla opened her eyes to see Lloyd standing there smiling at her.**

**"I see your still with us."**

**"Lloyd get out!"**

**"Is that how you talk to your savior?"**

**"You saved us?"**

**"Yes because it was time I reviled my true name, and to help you out on your quest. The name is Coal. Coal Poxare nice to meat you."**

**"Wait Coal the god of Destruction's son?"**

**"Yea so?"**

**"Your father is our enemy!"**

**"And mine I hate him as much as I hate fried roc."**

**She laughed "How is my friend's?"**

**"Their ok. My Star magic really helped seal the tears."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Your welcome."**

**Coal Sat at the edge of the Tavern's bar drinking a small jinn and tonic. Layla tried to think why Lloyd was helping them, and why was he hid his true name from them. John stood in short form trying to place the puzzle together. Hank was sitting on the roof of the building pondering what was happening.**

**_"Why is it tears are forming every where? Is Latufimarn in that much trouble?" _ The wind blew past him causing his hair to flow slightly in front of his face.**

**_"Had Amour Drea escaped his prison? Was the realm of magic really in peril once more? Sephilar where are you. Trapped in your own mind only your instincts for survival there to comfort you. Get out soon Sephilar, Absorber will use your powers and understand how you fight soon."_**

**Layla stepped out for a little fresh air seeing her brother sitting on the roof.**

**"Layla why does your brother sit there so?"**

**"He is thinking of events past. It is confusing for my brother to be thinking so hard about so many things."**

**"You care for your brother don't you?"**

**"Very much Candy. He saved my life on many occasions."**

**"I remember I just don't understand how he thinks."**

**"You are confusing yourself Candy."**

**"How is that so?"**

**"You love Sephilar, but you love to hurt him why is that?"**

**"I hate Dark elves they killed my mother."**

**"That's why you love to hate him." She chuckled. **

**"You can say that."**

**"My brother has never stopped protecting ever sense our father was murdered."**

**"I know the feeling, and I understand where he is coming from."**

**"How is that?"**

**"When the dark elves came to my home I saw my mother protecting my father whom laid there injured from the fight. My mother was a great fighter for her size. But the dark elves slaughtered her and she laid there on top of father so they thought he was dead."**

**"I see. Our father was a warrior who would leave for days on end. Then one day he came home holding a sword of shadows."**

**"A sword of shadows?"**

**She held out a blue gem. "Shadow swords are similar to these except the gems are black or purple."**

**"Why do you guys use magic for weapons and not steel?"**

**"Long story but I think we have the time." She sat down on a bench holding her blew gems in hand.**

**"Still weapons are full of accidents. You could be swinging it and you can hurt someone or even kill them. But these are only harmful if you have the intent, but if you are only training with them they are only solid when you're holding them, so if any one walks in-between the sword while you're swinging you can't harm them."**

**"I see what you're talking about but why magic?"**

**She laughed. "Their not magic."**

**"What?"**

**"These gems are used to focus your inner energies into a weapon of your choice. They are enhancers if you want to put it in a way you can understand"**

**"I see they are effective, but against the energy monsters of torath it would be helpful to the monsters they absorb any type of energy."**

**"I see how metal may be helpful. Like the goblin war we had outside last week."**

**"Yea I know. I kind of enjoyed that fight."**

**"Only you would Candy."**

**"Hey you got a little excited there yourself too."**

**She blushed. "Oh hush your just rubbing off on me."**

**"Funny Layla."**

**They sat there talking about their lives and the past few years on earth. Hank sat up there thinking still for days on end. John was getting worried, a week past and not another attack from Absorber. He sat there drinking a quart of tequila remembering how the demon fought. John began to study the way he fought movement for movement.**

**"You ok Father?"**

**"Yes Candy. I miss your mother." John stood up quickly and rushed out the door.**

**"LANNA!"**

**Hank leaped off the roof and began to fly toward John's house.**

**"Did you know he could do that Layla?"**

**"Yea the gems allow you to fly as well."**

**"On our planet we don't need them our focus is perfect."**

**"You can teach me later because Lanna may be in trouble."**

**"Step mom!"**

**They all rushed out to John's house in the woods. Layla was running low on breath so she stopped and went back to the town. Hank slowly landed onto the ground. He saw Sephilar standing there his hair was nor Blood red tied back, it looked as if two painted black daggers were on each side of his cheeks four all together. He smiled holding Lanna's head in his hand by the hair.**

**John was on his knees crying. "LANNA!"**

**"You make me sick Absorber."**

**"You are gullible John. Leaving your wife to save your son to find out your wife was my target."**

**Hank was watching Absorber smiling at John but Absorber's eyes never left his. "Why is it you pick on small fish Kyle?"**

**"I have not herded that name in over three cycles now."**

**"So you're hiding on Latufimarn."**

**"You understand this perfectly Hank."**

**John stood up swinging at Absorber violently but he dodged those attacks with ease. "Give up John you are my last target."**

**Hank's eyes burst open with shock. "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND? JOHN THE TOWN CANDY AND LAYLA ARE THERE!" Hank took to the air back to town while John kneeled there holding his wife's corps. **

**"You are weak John." He stepped into the fire of the burning house; the fire erupted around him while he laughed with such evil the flames were dancing.**

**Hank hurried to town to see it under siege, Demons were tearing down the town. Layla stood there in front of the church holding out a barrier with Candy's powers and hers trying to protect the church. _"The town must be in there she can't hold on much longer."_**

**He ran towards the demon in charge, he tore threw the demons in his way with the sword he held in hand. "WHAT THE?" He saw Candy standing in front of the barrier. _"But Layla and Candy are the same now and they are behind the barrier."_**

**"Hello Nexus Warrior of the Phoenix"**

**"How do you know my rank?" He watched her with anger.**

**"I know all about the Phoenix house guardians or earth. I know about the key of the Phoenix of light that hang's around your neck."**

**He held strong onto the necklace of silver with a white phoenix holding a grey Gem in its talons. "You must be Joyce."**

**She bowed. "Joyce the necromancer at your service!"**

**"You're tormented."**

**"I found this host laying there without a soul so I took it."**

**"Brother I. Can't hold on any longer." She was getting tired.**

**Hank charged white flames burned from his body while he clashed with the necromancers bone sword of chaos. They fought for hours trying to keep themselves the victor against the other.**

**"Layla has given out Hank she is weak and I'm not far behind her!"**

**Hank couldn't breathe hearing those words. "It is time to show you what this key is used for Joyce!" **

**She swung her sword cutting his chest open from the right shoulder down to his lower left waist. "You will die Hank."**

**He fell over holding onto his wound and the necklace. "Power of the Phoenix, Power of Devine Light. Give me the power to be reborn; I summon the Phoenix armor of Blood!"**

**"What are you mumbling you pathetic wimp."**

**His blood started to cover his body like a bio suite the suite had a yellow mark that showed the wound to heal it. The blood covered his waist making his shoes; they had small points out of the back of the heels. It slowly went up his neck covering his neck. On his back was the symbol of a white phoenix. When it covered his head, the ears pointed like elves ears, and the back of the helmet was pointed like a dark dragon's scales but red.**

**His voice was mixed with a phoenix howl. "You are not going to leave here Joyce."**

**She was backing up in fear. "I have Candy's body you won't harm me."**

**"I beg to differ."**

**Candy watched this dropping the divine barrier. Hank charged at the demon. She leaped over him kicking his head as she fell behind him. , he rolled forward crossing his arms over his chest, The blood on his back shot out with four spikes, she tried to roll but they caught her. He pinned her to the wall with his own blood infecting her body.**

**"Give the body up."**

**"NEVER!"**

**He charged at her kicking over and over, Candy watched in surprise. Hank tore the spikes from the body but he had hold of a soul, another spike slammed into Layla's body forcing the spirit of Candy out, he pushed the puke into candy's body.**

**"You have your body back Candy."**

**Candy lay there sleeping from the pain. "LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER!"**

**"Monster? Look in the mirror!" He tossed her into the shadows where she then left from his grip. "DAMN IT!"**

**His blood uncovered his body falling to the ground around him like a donut puddle of blood. He kneeled down in pain, and pale as a ghost. He fell down asleep. The sun was setting while the villagers exited the Church to see their Saviors down on the field. They started to build again but some stayed to take care of their warriors. John walked back to town holding his wife's necklace of a Tiger holding a grey gem in its mouth. He placed it around his neck and it started to glow dimly.**

**John stood in front of the smoldering heated kettle where he was forging building frames in his giant form, He slammed his giant hammer on the metallic bars of steel to make them stronger by folding the iron over it's self. John couldn't help but remember his wife while he worked his life away on rebuilding the town. He gave that necklace to his wife as an heirloom in his family line. His tears were falling onto the blade as he remembered his family.**

**_"No matter how hard I try to protect my family, something stops me every time. My daughter Candy, My son, and my wife Lana. He will pay for this._" John was working harder than he had ever intended on.**

**Within Months the town was rebuilt, Hank was sitting on the roof of the new tavern like always, but Candy and Layla were looking and visiting with each other like old friends. Hank leaped from the Roof to see Coal walking back into town.**

**"Where have you been Demi God?"**

**"Don't start on me Nexus Phoenix "**

**"Explain to me where you went when the town was attack, and where you have been!"**

**Coal got right up in Hank's face. "I was out hunting."**

**"For what? Something else to kill!"**

**Candy stood up and kicked them both down. "Enough you two. You fight as if you were married!" Layla laughed.**

**"I was not out hunting anyone to kill!"**

**"Explain to me why you conveniently disappeared when we needed you!"**

**"I can't."**

**"Why? Are you working for Sephilar?"**

**"No I was out hunting for my mother."**

**"Why your mother?"**

**"She has the Serpent key."**

**"Serpent?" Candy and Layla both asked curiously.**

**"Yes there are four houses of Guardians. Serpent, Tiger, Phoenix, and Dragon."**

**"I am aware of that Coal but why would a Demi God have one?"**

**"Because I am the leader of the Serpent house."**

**"As I am the leader of the Phoenix house."**

**John stepped out of the bar handing the necklace to Candy. "As Candy is the Tiger house."**

**"So that makes three."**

**"Four Coal. My sister has the Dragon house."**

**"In other words the four leaders of light are present."**

**"Technically only three. I don't have mine." **

**John Walked back inside. "I'm staying here you guys go on without me."**

**"Father wait! How do I use this?"**

**"It will tell you when you're ready." He went back inside.**

**"Coal, Layla, and Candy we must leave this village and look for Merek. That was Sephilar's only mission. Let us finish what he started."**

**They all bowed and nodded. Hank went for supplies, Candy went for an outfit that suited her other than this Tuxedo Joyce had her wearing, Coal was standing in town thinking of where his mother might be, and Layla she was thinking about Sephilar. **

**They met in the center of town. "Candy, Layla stand next to me in a triangle."**

**"Yes brother." She stood next to him holding his hand"**

**"Yes Hank." She stood behind Layla holding hers, and Hank's hands.**

**"Powers of Guardian beasts protect this village with all your power."**

**"Phoenix Burn those who are weak against your flying heat, and give life to those who perish in battle."**

**"Tiger lend your Strength to those who are weak to fight so that they might defend this town."**

**"Dragon with your power and wisdom give this town the power to call forth your kin. Allow them to become the dragoons of present days to protect this town with their lives!"**

**The Necklaces began to glow a bright Grew and or white. The lights shot into the air making a dome of divine powers to protect it from demons. Hank nodded and started to walk with his companions.**

**Joy Ride?**

**The four friends walked side by side hoping on finding this so called Merek redmair. Candy, and Layla were getting along great, as for Hank, and Coal that's another story. They continued their long journey. Candy Trained during the evenings with Layla. She needed it, but Hank smiled. Hank was loosening up his emotions were shining threw as if he was a totally different person. Coal stood under a tree smiling at the two girls having fun.**

**"Hank Your sister is great. Who would have thought she would learn how to fight in such a short amount of time?" He sat next to Hank trying to be nice.**

**"She is a nexus warrior as well Coal. Remember she is my sister." He continued to watch his kid sister having fun.**

**"I'm happy to see you having fun. You were such a hard ass when you were all serious on us." He slapped Hank's shoulder smiling widely.**

**"I know I have changed Coal, but don't think I won't kill you when given the chance." His eyes never left his sister.**

**Coal frowned, and stood up to walk away. "Sorry if I wasn't there to help you out Hank."**

**Hank stood up, and turned to face coal. "Coal I am truly sorry for blowing up at you. It wasn't my place to judge you."**

**Coal stopped in his tracks turning in shock. "You mean your apologizing to me? Wait a minute. Back up a second. Now back up a little more. You're being nice to me?" He held his arms out trying to process this.**

**Hank extended his hand to Coal. Coal was happy to take Hanks hand to shake it with trust. They laughed, trying to become friends.**

**"Look Candy the boys decided to play nice." She smiled giggling.**

**"Yea Layla it's as if they are boy friends holding hands like that."**

**They quickly released each others hands. "Candy be nice."**

**"I am I was just pointing out the obvious."**

**"We are not gay Girls." Coal smiled**

**"No your just close friends." Candy fell down laughing**

**Candy and Layla went back to training with swords against each other. Hank and Coal watched drinking some wine Coal had been saving for a special occasion. Candy held her gems firmly in her hands while concentrating on them slightly to create two spectral swords. Layla did the same.**

**"Watch my movements Layla, and learn from them alright." Layla nodded.**

** Candy went into a small switchblade stance one leg knelt on the ground the other holding her up. Layla went into her quick kick stance with both legs standing firm. One in front of the other. The stance looked like you could break it easily. Her arms were holding the swords horizontal from each other in front of her face pointing at her opponent. **

**"Are you ready Layla?"**

**"Yes Candy."**

**They were smiling at each other like little girls who found their best friend. Candy jumped into the air going into a side winding spin. The blades acted as if she was a saw. Layla lunged forwards sliding under Candy bringing her swords upwards counting Candy's Switchblade stance sending her back onto the ground. Layla quickly switched her feet to run backwards she began to kick Candy repeatedly. Candy wasn't even touching the ground when the kicks began to connect.**

**"Candy weren't you suppose to be teaching me?" She smiled kicking still.**

**Candy turned her waist dodging her last few kicks. She landed blocking the kicks with her wrists. "I am Layla I'm just getting warmed up. Offensive stance Shatter!"**

**Candy rand holding both Layla's legs spinning her around. "Was this what you wanted me to do Layla?"**

**Layla was getting woozy from being spun. "Not exactly!"**

**Candy released her sending her against a tree. Hank and Coal quickly rolled out of the way so they didn't get hit. "Watch out you two!" Both the men yelled. **

**Layla hit the tree falling to the ground. "Layla your quick kick stance needs some work but you did great."**

**Trying to stand she held her head. "I can see. A little dizzy but still."**

**They all laughed. The sun slowly began to set. Hank crawled into his tent zipping it up so no one could bother him. "Well it's time to rest up Kids." Candy yawned doing the same. Crawling into her tent, and zipping it up. Layla sat under the tree talking with Coal for a while. **

**"So Coal can you tell me about your past yet?"**

**"Why are you so persistent Layla?"**

**"Because I find you interesting. That and I think you're kind of cute." She blushed.**

**He blushed. "You are blunt, and to the point aren't you?" He laughed rubbing the back of his head.**

**"You kind of learn a few things from Sephilar, and Candy." She leaned against the tree to see the sunset.**

**"Well I thought you loved Sephilar?" He leaned against the tree as well.**

**"I do, but he loves Candy. He always will."**

**"And you love him enough to let him go?"**

**"Yea I do. Why stand in the way of true love hmm?"**

**"You have a point. So you decided to move on to me?"**

**She blushed. "Sort of Coal."**

**"You are confusing." He smiled.**

**She frowned. "I see."**

**"Don't change Layla. No matter how many bad things happen in your life don't change who you are just to hide the pain."**

**She smiled. "So you're saying you would date me if I asked you?"**

**"You're still young Layla. Plus your brother can kill me if I ever hurt you."**

**"So I take it as a no." She slumped against the tree.**

**"I didn't say that."**

**She smiled. "That sure is a beautiful."**

**He looked at her. "It sure is isn't it?"**

**She looked to him blushing. "You flatter me."**

**"I'm over three hundred years old Layla."**

**"I can handle it Coal."**

**"He can't."**

**She laughed. "Your right." **

**He leaned in kissing her while the sun faded into the hills filling the night sky with the beautiful sparkling stars. "Well it's time to sleep Layla. I'll see you in the morning."**

**Still shocked from him kissing her she smiles. "So does this mean we are a couple?"**

**"You interpret it anyway you wish Layla."**

**She was confused. "Yes Layla we are. Just don't tell your brother."**

**She smiled widely. "I won't tell him I promise." She crawled into her tent as well.**

**The night went by slowly their fire coming to a dim, right before it disappeared. A shadowy figure entered their campsite casting spells on their tents to keep them closed. The figure raided their food and supplies before taking off. **

**The sun rose over the hills. It was a very beautiful sunrise. They all came out of their tents seeing their supplies were gone.**

**"Coal did you forget to put up our food and cloths?"**

**"I'm sorry Hank."**

**Hank sighed. "Well can't be helped. We'll just get to the nearest town and find some more."**

**"Wait your not going to hurt me?"**

**"No I'm not. But I will if you do anything wrong." He looked to Coal with the look that said I know.**

**Layla smiled walking around the empty camp. "Any chance to find food?"**

**"Yes sister. Coal you and I will hunt something inside that forest."**

**Coal nodded. "Yes Hank."**

**"It will give us time to talk."**

**"Layla and Candy stood confused. "Talk I thought Hank just wanted to hunt?"**

**They walked into the forest holding the Spectral bows in their left hands. They went deep into the forest looking for food. **

**"So Hank what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"My sister Coal."**

**It felt like he swallowed a stone. "What? But why?"**

**"I heard your guy's conversation last night. I never leave my sister alone with any man without listening in."**

**"You know then."**

**"Yes so don't tell my sister I know either. I may be accepting it, but I don't want to be witnessing it during the day. She is only Eighteen Coal. Hurt her, and you will be wishing for death."**

**"I understand Hank."**

**"I would not allow this but her feelings come first."**

** Hank jumped into the trees pointing to a bush. "Hide there." He said quietly.**

**Coal did as he was told. A bore came out from a small cave. Coal looked up to Hank as if to say now. Hank shook his head. Coal waited seeing this bore walking by. They waited while this bore ate on berries, and leaves. It lifted its nose into the air and took off running smelling danger. Coal frowned but not before seeing Hank smiled at a bear running after the bore. Hank jumped tree to tree chasing this bear. Coal ran behind trees to hide his presence.**

**The bear grabbed the bore and began to claw at its torso killing it. Before the bear could lower to eat the bore, Hank shot a spectral arrow into its back sending the bear tumbling onto its back. It rolled over and began to run away. Coal jumped out from behind a tree behind the bear shooting a spectral arrow into its foot. The bear crashed onto the ground. It stood back up and turned to Coal. Coal began to run away. Hank jumped onto of the bear's shoulders holding his short sword in hand. **

**"Spectral Arrows only stun the bear Coal you need steel to kill them!"**

**Hank lowered his short sword into the bear's skull falling with it. He rolled off the bear's shoulders when it hit the ground. "You should have told me that earlier! I didn't know that! Remember I'm not from this dimension. I'm not use to being mortal! I stood there looking stupid shooting spectral arrows at a bear. A bear for all creatures!"**

**"You'd rather it be a dragon?" Hank smiled.**

**Coal calmed down. "No sir."**

**"You'll be a great man for my sister."**

**"Thanks Hank. I needed to hear that."**

**"Now go collect that bore's body. I'll carry the Bear back to camp."**

**"Yes sir." He went and took to bore to camp."**

**Candy and Layla saw the bore and smiled. "Food Wonderful." Candy smiled.**

**"It looked like it was killed by a bigger animal though."**

**"Layla this bore was killed by a bear. It didn't get to eat it though. Hank took it down like a wild man."**

**"That's brother for you. Always doing things flashy."**

**"It wasn't flashy it was stupid he jumped onto the bears back."**

**"What!" Candy was surprised**

**Layla smiled. "That's brother."**

**"Of coarse I would do that." Strapped to his back the entire bears body cleaned and skinned. In his arms a bear skin coat. "Here Candy." Handing her the coat she smiled.**

**"Thanks Hank." She put the coat on. "It's very warm. How did you clean it so fast?"**

**"I used my Key." Holding up his necklace. **

**"Use full things aren't they."**

**"Indeed. Ok girls we hunted you can cook."**

**"Coal shuddered jumping into the tree not to get hit by them."**

**"Ok Lets get started Layla."**

**"Ok Candy."**

**"Why are you hiding up there Coal?" Hank smiled.**

**"I thought you were going to get beat. By them." He jumped down.**

**"Why would I?"**

**"Because you told them to cook."**

**"Coal you idiot we will cook if you hunt."**

**Layla laughed while drawing a pentagram on a iron plate with a white chalk. Hank, Coal, and Layla watched. In surprise. The drawing flashed white filling the area fill with smoke. Layla smiled grabbing the newly made pan and placing it onto the fire. She did it again with a few more iron slabs with different symbols.**

**"How did you do that sister?"**

**"Equivalent exchange. Also known as Alchemy." She smiled holding forks and plates.**

**Coal smiled. "You're a bright child Layla. When did you learn Alchemy?"**

**"Sephilar taught me and the elder." She smiled.**

**"You learned that in a few months?"**

**"No he started teaching us two years ago."**

**"He must be a good teacher."**

**"Your mean brother!" She threw his plate and utensils at him. **

**He ducked while reaching up grabbing them. "WOA I'm SORRY SIS!"**

**Coal couldn't help it Hank was showing emotion like a real human. They all began to eat their bear, and bore meat. For a while they sat there placing every thing into bags they had with them. They all stood up with the tents, and other things they had put up. They looked to each other smiling. Hank grabbed his compass, and began to walk north.**

**"Tell me Candy have you ever seen this Merek Redmair?"**

**"Yes I have."**

**"Describe him I might know him."**

**"You told me you knew him brother?"**

**"I was there for the Holy War of Latufimarn."**

**"Then you know him."**

**"Of coarse He and I fought side by side. Also back to back." He laughed.**

**"You're incorrigible." **

**They walked for twelve miles. They looked into the horizon seeing a town. It was noon and the town was covered in darkness. Hank looked to Coal, and vise versa. They took off running seeing no flames; in fact the entire town was alive just cursed to be in eternal darkness.**

**"This town is cursed?"**

**"Coal, Hank, Candy. The sword is radiating!"**

**They all turned to see the sword glowing from its sheath. "What does this mean? **

**Layla's voice went cold. "I'm trying to tell you this town is being tortured by a madman of a rank S demon from the ninth ring of hell."**

**"Sister are you ok?"**

**"It's not her Hank. The sword is talking threw her."**

**"I see she is a catalyst for the sword to interact with us."**

**"So you're telling us that this sword is organic?"**

**"Boys Layla is regaining consciousness."**

**She fell to the ground. "What happened?"**

**Coal ran to her side holding her up. "The sword is alive and used you to tell us what is going on."**

**Tired she tried to speak. "So... what did it say?"**

**"A S rank demon from the worst level of hell."**

**"Is that all?"**

**"You seem like it doesn't surprise you."**

**"Only a S rank demon can have this much power."**

**"I see."**

**"Sister you and coal stay out of this town. Candy you and I will help this town out."**

**"Yes Sir." She stood next to him.**

**"Coal Protect my sister I'm depending on you."**

**"I won't let you down Hank."**

**"Better not. Sister don't let him out of your sight."**

**"Ok brother."**

**The two of them walked towards the town. Candy stayed calm trying to be cool. She looked to Hank seeing his emotions have left him once again. "Can you handle this Hank?**

**"I'm not sure. We will have to pray for the strength. I'm not a S rank Nexus warrior. I'm a C rank."**

**Mind Tricks**

**Candy ran as fast as she could into the town to see if the town's folk really wanted them to help. Hank ran behind her his arms spread out behind him jumping rooftop to rooftop. They all seemed to be having fun, and enjoying themselves. They were all fine but they all seemed to be quite pale. Hank pulled Candy to the roof tops.**

**"I now know why it is a cursed town."**

**"Why Hank. This town looks fine to me."**

**"Look at them Pale skin, Sun blocked out by thick clouds. Candy they are vampires."**

**"You're kidding me! Vampires are E rank demons from the first circle of hell."**

**"I know but these use to be humans. They are all being turned from the high level Demon."**

**"In other words this is bad?"**

**"Very I'm not equipped to fight Vampires." _"These are not ordinary vampires. Latufimarn Vampires, this means we are in this deeper than we thought. Damn it!" _He slammed his fist onto the rooftop punching a hole in it.**

**"What is wrong Hank?"**

**"Soul Vampires."**

**"What about them?"**

**"They don't need blood to survive."**

**"Wait then they are from my world?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then that means."**

**"Yes Candy we need to get the hell out of here before they find us!"**

**They took off running trying to get out of the town. The clouds puffed downward. A hand reached down grabbing Hank pulling him into the sky.**

**"CANDY!"**

**She looked back seeing him being taken from her. "LET HIM GO!"**

**She jumped up kicking her Weapons at the monster. The hand turned putting Hank in the way. Hank taking the attack passed out. The spiked ball hit his ribs causing him to scream in pain.**

**"NO HANK!" She ran back towards her friends. **

**She kept running but the town's folk were holding her down. She tried to fight back. There is strength in numbers and they had a lot of the numbers. Candy was starting to give up hope; when a strangely girlish voice told them to back off. **

**"Who are you young lady?"**

**"My name is nothing to you."**

**"I'm Tyler. Tyler Dream. Pleasure to meet you."**

**"Well either you let me go or I will be force to fight back. At least show me your face."**

**The man walked up from the shadows. It looked female to Candy, She was confused at the name and voice did not match. Even the person looked like a women.**

**"Why is it your female with a male name?"**

**"Because I am male. I just chose to have this form because of its beauty."**

**"You're sick."**

**"But beautiful. And you are even more so beautiful. So I must keep you as a trophy."**

**"You will begin to see it my way."**

**"What have you done with my friend?"**

**"The one who was taken into the clouds?"**

**"YES HANK!"**

**"He was nothing to me. So I gave him to my pet zombie dragon."**

**"You're sick."**

**"You say that as if it is a bad thing."**

**"Because it is!"**

**"Thank you."**

**Meanwhile Layla and Coal have set up camp. They waited watching the hand come from the clouds thinking it was the rank S demon. They waited patiently trying to keep cool. Coal started to crack jokes about his past telling Layla how he was born and who his father was.**

**"My father is the god of destruction. My mother was a guardian of the forest. So I am a demigod. Well I was till my father told me I needed to help you guys."**

**"Your father isn't a bad guy?"**

**"Only when he feels like it."**

**They laughed while waiting, but something was pulling Coal to look back towards the town. Coal started to cook a stew for him and Layla when he jumped to his feet stomping out the fire.**

**"Layla we must go help. Your brother just told me to help Candy. She is in trouble. Your alchemist skills might come in handy."**

**Hank was in the clouds unable to see what was going on below him or what was right in front of him tearing at his cloths and body. His wounds were great. Bleeding over him creating his phoenix armor again.**

**"Beast of the damned. I have given you a chance to reside back to the depths of hell from whence you came, and you refused. Now I have reduced myself to killing you now!"**

**The clouds resided showing the zombie dragon's torn flesh and showing rotten bones. Hank charged with his fist forward. Layla was hiding in the shadows behind buildings with Coal watching this town carefully.**

**"Layla."**

**"Yes?"**

**"This town is cursed alright. The curse is indeed a strong one. Vampires of the magic plane."**

**"What does that mean?"**

**"I'll be back hide here and try not to get into trouble."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To get help with these things." Shadows engulfed Coal into the darkness.**

**"I've got to help Candy some how. But how." She looked out the corner of her eye seeing a small white figure. **

**This figure stood about one foot tall. She was shocked to see such a small thing. **

**"Who are you little one?"**

**He quickly ran up her legs to her right shoulder. "Why I'm the source of all Jokes."**

**"You're what?" She gave him a look that seemed to say you're kidding right?**

**"I'm the embodiment of wise cracks."**

**"How's that possible?"**

**"Simple all jokes that should have been said in this town but haven't created me."**

**"Not saying smart ass remarks created you?"**

**He placed his finger on his nose. "Now you're getting the picture."**

**"Ok. Can you help me get into that mansion there?"**

**"Here to rescue your friend right?"**

**"Yes I am."**

**"Wow. You're just a beautiful as your friend."**

**She blushed. "You flatter me. But I really must help her."**

**"I'll help fallow me." He turned to liquid falling to the ground, and reforming into a solid state.**

**He pointed to the mansions back door while running. She fallowed not noticing the Vampires were smiling. Upon reaching the mansion she smiled kissing the little man for opening the back door by liquefying himself to get under the door and in to unlock it.**

**"You're quite the gentlemen."**

**"Thank you. Shall we continue to help your friend?"**

**"Yes lets."**

**They slowly walked threw the mansion witch only seemed to get bigger. The clouds vanishing from the sky letting the light shine into the town the vampires turned to dust, and the ones who hid waited for the night to come. The dragon raged at Hank, breathing his venomous breath onto him, but the breath wasn't harming him. The Dragon noticed all the cuts on the man were colored in yellow on the armor.**

**"You are worthy of fighting with me forever mortal."**

**"A zombie dragon that talks isn't that interesting?"**

**"Tell me do you wish to save your friends?"**

**"There should only be one in danger."**

**"No after you sent that telepathic message to that Coal fellow. I dispatched my favorite of all creations."**

**"And what would that be?"**

**"The source of jokes."**

**"What? You're kidding?"**

**"No he led your sister into the mansion where my master Tyler is holding her friend Candy hostage."**

**"Why you fiend!"**

**"That is what I am." He raised his head gathering his breath.**

**They turned the corner in the hallway seeing vampires boarding up the windows risking their lives for the higher vampires. The small man laughed, and walked up to one of them. **

**"I know what I'm doing stay there."**

**"Ok I trust you."**

**_"Trust me?"_ He smiled asking the vampires to go into the ballroom and wait.**

**She fallowed the little man smiling at him.**

**"You're beginning to impress me little guy."**

**"Thank you." He lowered his eyes to the ground."**

**Hours went by and Hank was still fighting in the sky with the dragon, Candy was frozen in a statue state in the Mansions main hall, coal was nowhere to be seen, and Layla was on her way into a trap. Hank rushed towards the dragon spewing fire every where. Hank went into a spiral lunge threw the dragon's fire collecting it around his body and countering with the dragon's own attack. Hank rushed forward, and the dragon tried to go higher but Hank crashed threw him catching him aflame.**

**"Everyone knows that zombies are weak against fire my undead friend."**

**The dragon cried out before dying. His ash's filled the sky creating a light filter around the town. Hank quickly began to fly towards the mansion, but the vampires came out in countless numbers. He smiled and went into his phoenix dive catching himself aflame. **

**Layla was getting alone with the little guy, like old buddies hiding in the linen closet while the vampires rushed out of the mansion.**

**"You're so cute. But what is your name?"**

**He smiled with a small bit of guilt building. "My name is. I don't have one."**

**"Then I'll call you Boyd."**

**"Boyd? Sounds awesome."**

**"Ok then Boyd it is."**

**They laughed for a little while longer before rushing into the main hall. They burst down the door, and ran to the trophy wall.**

**"Candy!"**

**"This is her?"**

**"Yes and I consider her a sister."**

**His head formed into a cartoon wolf howling. "What a babe!"**

**"Hush. Do you want to get us?"**

**She was cut off by the lights coming on.**

**"Caught."**

**"Hello you must be the other girl this Hank has brought to me. I am indeed a lucky demon."**

**"A women?"**

**His face turned red. "No I'm a male I just chose to take a beautiful form."**

**She was grossed out. "You're sick."**

**"I am beginning to hate that saying." **

**"What do you want with us?"**

**"Your beauty matches mine. So I wish to keep you."**

**"Again I say you're sick."**

**"Um Layla?"**

**"Yes Boyd?"**

**"He is my boss."**

**"What?"**

**"He forced me to lead you here."**

**"Boyd how could you betray me?"**

**"I'm his slave without him I wouldn't exists."**

**Layla charged at the demon holding her Spectral swords out in rage. Hank was cutting threw the vampires but they just kept on coming. **

**"Are the endless?" his battle aura flared gray. He remained cool while thinking. He created a energy burst forcing him around the oncoming vampire army a trail of gray fallowing while he crashed into the main hall.**

**"Ah Hank has arrived." He ducked another swing from Layla. Rising his knee into her gut, he reached down grabbing her hair. He placed his long nail to her neck.**

**"Come any closer and she dies."**

**"Sister! You fiend! You're sick!"**

**He pushed his nail into her neck drawing blood. Layla screamed. "I'm tired of hearing that! Relinquish your Armor Hank."**

**"I will never succumb to your demands!"**

**"Then your sister will die." He started to pull his nail a crossed her neck.**

**"Alright just don't hurt her!" The blood on him fell to the ground around him. Falling to his knees tears fall from his eyes.**

**"Good now just die. I'll keep these two as trophies."**

**"I must help her." Boyd jumped onto his master's shoulder biting his neck continuously.**

**"You little brat!" He tossed Boyd to the ground.**

**"Let her go boss!"**

**"You little pest Die like the rest of these pathetic waist of space!"**

**Two shadows jump from the darkness. The bigger one grabbing Layla from his hands. The other clawing at the mans gut and chest.**

**"What the hell is this?"**

**Hank grinned. "My friend Coal."**

**"I told you not to move Layla."**

**"I'm sorry Coal." Her voice slow and distraught.**

**A female's voice was heard from the door. "Well only you Tyler would let my rank B companions hurt you."**

**"Why you! Thula how did you get here?"**

**"Ask Hank's friend Coal there"**

**Coal waved with a grin that was mischievous. "Hank rise to your feet."**

**The two shadows helped him to his feet. The light shined on them as they stood. A wolf beast was on his left, and a tiger beast was on his right. "Take care of him boys. I'll deal with Tyler."**

**Both of them smiled. "Yes boss!"**

**She smiled watching them take him out. "Coal grab Candy as well."**

**He nodded and faded into the shadows.**

**"Long time no see brother."**

**"Indeed Thula. Why do you betray your family so?"**

**"I'm not evil Tyler. I'm just a thief who wishes to survive. So I chose the winning team over the losing one."**

**"Well what if I told you your friend Sephilar freed me."**

**"He would never free you."**

**"He isn't the Sephilar you once knew."**

**"You lie. I hate liars!"**

**"Am I lying?"**

**"Your sick brother making up lies and trying to hurt my friends!"**

**"Those words get old fast!"**

**She smirked charging at him her hair turning dark as the shadows she rose from.**

**Old friend**

**Coal stepped from the shadow of a tree, on the outskirts of town. Setting them down he turns back to the town. **

**"I hope she will be alright."**

**The tiger beast was sitting under the tree smiling. "She can handle her own brother."**

**Coals eyes widened. "Brother?"**

**The mansion caught fire while the two fought. Thula landed on top the burning building, her mind wondering if what her brother said was true. _"Sephilar can't be evil he just can't be._ _He was a good friend. From the first time I saw him I knew there was something special about him. But evil was not one of those traits he had in him. Even when he hit my friend Lyle in the head with the frying pan, granted that was funny, but he can't be evil."_ Shadows covered her back spreading out like wings. They flapped sending her into the air to fight her brother in the sky**

**"Sister gather the facts. Candy, Coal, and hank are fighting without him in their party. You're here fighting me, and where is he. Nowhere to be seen!" His arms caught aflame when he rushed towards her head on her fist colliding with his.**

**The sound wave from the two colliding caused the buildings in the town to collapse under the pressure. They held both arms in a power struggle the wind in the air spinning from the force of their identical power source causing a strength boost in each other's skills. Breaking the struggle he grabbed her shoulders rolling her into the burning mansion.**

**The mansion collapsed over her when she slammed threw. Hank stood there holding himself up on Alidor's Shoulder. "Don't give up Thula!' Supporting her all the way.**

**"Mistress do it! Don't give up!" He held his free hand into the air feeding his battle aura into her.**

**She stood in the center of the burning flames of the wrecked building her hair turned red as fire. Her eyes were gray holding a angered look of murder. "Thank you Alidor." Her eyes look down while she closed them.**

**Alidor smiled. "She is going to do her patented fighting style."**

**Hank smiled. Thula grabbed some black liquid from her water pouch. Rubbing it over her eyes. Her eyes turned red, while she smiled. "This hurts now that I have no sight brother. But my body compensates for the lost sense four other heightened senses."**

**"Your insane sister you never mastered fathers style."**

**"Let's test that theory."**

**She stood there patiently, while her brother charged at her. He swung down at her head; she turned her waist and raised her elbow into her gut. "How? How did you do that?" he fell down gripping onto his abdomen.**

**"I told you brother. I have mastered this. I may have lost my sight but I can still see your evil heart."**

**"And you call me sick. You're just as sick!"**

**"I'll do anything for my friends. Even if it is to kill my own brother."**

**Tyler smiled. "Why are you smiling brother?"**

**"Because my trump card is right behind you."**

**She turned around seeing Sephilar's red eyes staring down at her spikes on his shoulders standing out his cloths the same as before, his hair red as fire. "Hello Thula Long time no see."**

**She backed away slowly, her brother quickly ran to his masters side. Sephilar smiled wielding the Devils Tail sword. Sephilar placed the tip of his blade in the center of her chest between her breasts. She fell to her knees not believing anything she was seeing. Sephilar held his hand to her.**

**"Thula you fell in love with me when we first met. I'm giving you a choice to join me. I have felt something for you when I first saw you as well." He lowered the sword on her cutting her shirt a little reveling a little more cleavage. **

**"Sephilar how could you. Why is your heart filled with such evil intent?"**

**"Because my dear Thula I have realized that this is the only way to survive. My fight with absorber made me realize I needed more than that sword of purity to win. I will find my master Merek, but not to save him. To kill him he treated me with hatred pushing me day in and day out to be like him I never wanted to be him. Why should I make the same mistakes as him? Tell me why?"**

**"He was a father to you. Wasn't he?"**

**"Indeed he was a father to me, but I learned of his hatred towards my race."**

**"He was a elf too"**

**"A light elf! Why would a Dark elf Train with a light elf. Tell me!"**

**She stood to her feet. "Promise me that this is the real you."**

**He smiled with lies filling his eyes. "Yes I promise this is the real me."**

**"Then in order for me to be with you. I'll join your cause." Tears filled her eyes.**

**_"She will join but only till she finds out I'm really Absorber."_ "Thula come here." He held his arms out.**

**She walked into his arms hugging him close. "I'm here for you Sephilar." Tears fell down her cheeks.**

**He smiled hugging her. "Let us retire from this place."**

**"Yes boss lets."**

**He held his arms to Tyler. Not you."**

**"What? Why not?**

**"You couldn't beat your own little sister."**

**"But boss!"**

**"Enough said!" He raised one finger. **

**"No boss NO!"**

**Fire erupted from Sephilar's fingers. But this fire was black engulfing this demon.**

**"Boss not Hell fire!" He body wasn't being burned. **

**"Hell fire the very fire from the great demon's lair, which burns souls instead of bodies!"**

**Her eyes filled with more tears seeing her brother's soul burn. Feeling his pain she fallowed Sephilar into the shadows, of the knight. Coal held his head high holding onto his be loved one's head. Hank watched Thula walk away with him; his body was so weak he couldn't even talk. Alidor accepted her choice and carried him back to the camp.**

**Lyle stood up nodding. "She made her choice. What are you going to do now Alidor?"**

**"The same thing I do when ever she makes a decision like this. Go with her."**

**"You can't Alidor! We need you."**

**"We owe her our life. We need to fallow her to the end of the earth!"**

**"I came along because you're my friend."**

**"I didn't say you had to come." He smiled.**

**"Well I'm not!" He raised his hammer throwing at Alidor.**

**Alidor ducked grabbing it. "I'll be going now." He walked out of the campsite fallowing his mistress's aura trail.**

**Lyle sat down holding his head in his hands trying to hold back his tears. Hank sat there regaining his strength. Coal sat Layla against the tree while she was unconscious. He stood to his feet.**

**"My fellow travelers. We have been threw hell literally are we going to let this get in our way of finding this Merek. He may be our only hope."**

**Lyle stood up. "I can help you find him. I have his scent on this glove that was given to my by a friend he knew."**

**"Great Lyle this will help greatly."**

**They all decided to take a break. Eating their last rations, they packed up and began to walk at night and walk during the day. The travel was getting harder on them. For they are now walking in a desert. The desert seamed to be lifeless at night and day. Coal watched camp while they tried to hunt for food. **

**"We have no food Hank." His stomach was growling.**

**"Layla can you use alchemy to make food?"**

**"Yes but I need to be able to make a circle to do so. Anyone have a metal plate?"**

**Candy smiled holding out a copper plate. "Will this work?"**

**"Yes thank you big sister."**

**"You consider me a sister?"**

**"Yes you and I have been one since I was born remember."**

**"Oh yea. Thank you Layla."**

**Layla wrote a alchemist glyph on the plate. She pushed her hands together creating a lightning effect on them. Quickly she lowered them on to the plate with sand on it. The sand Trans mutated into bread. **

**"Thank you Layla."**

**"You're welcome Coal."**

**They sat there while the moon rays shined on them. She spent most the night making food and water out of sand to keep them alive. The night stayed cool getting colder by the second. Hank's scares were having trouble healing. He was not taking care of himself properly, his wounds became infected, but he refused to tell anyone. **

**Hank smiled at his little sister, she returned the smile while talking with Coal. Lyle sat in the tree watching Alidor until he could no longer see him. Layla kept thinking of how this all started. When Sephilar came to her town with his odd look. She didn't know that this world would be in so much trouble. Her mind swam in her own thoughts; she focused on her travels sense Coal came along. She was having so much fun, but the people who they lost from their group Sephilar, that girl Thula, and John choosing not to show up.**

**Hank held his wound with his right hand pressing down to stop the bleeding. His mind was going black, his lungs were gasping for air but that didn't stop him from being a big brother to her even when he dies. Lyle dropped out of the tree looking to Hank.**

**"Hank you're bleeding." He tried to keep calm.**

**"I'm not bleeding I'm fine." He twitched in pain.**

**"I smell it Hank. Did you forget I'm a beast?" He smiled sitting next to him.**

**"Hank you're bleeding?" Layla looked worried.**

**"I'm not bleeding." Upon finishing that line he fainted of blood loss.**

**"Hank!" Candy held his head up.**

**"Coal Get me your kit. Layla conjure me some green Madion herbs. Candy stay here and help me."**

**Candy nodded holding Hank's head up, slowly she ran her hand over his hair hopping to calm herself. Layla reached for her silver plate, that Candy gave her. She drew the alchemist glyph, then clapping her hands together she, after placing dirt onto it. Light jumped from her hands onto the plate. She slammed her hands onto the plate the light grew brighter. Smoke cleared from the plate, reveling the herbs he requested.**

**Coal reached into the bag grabbing his First aid kit. "Here it is Lyle."**

**"Thank you Coal." He grabbed the kit from Coal.**

**Candy continued to hold his head up. Layla put the plate away handing the herbs to him. Lyle grabbed his mixing bowl and compounding stir. He began mixing the herbs with some Helix Salve. The compounding medicine was almost done. Candy held onto his wounds chanting a spell, but Lyle slapped her. It grew silent when he hit her.**

**"If you heal the wounds the poison will stay and he will surly die. Let me handle this."**

**Candy slowly began to shed tears. Layla saw this and sat next to her comforting her. Coal stood under the tree to hide his face of shame. _"I let him get hurt. It's all my fault!"_ **

**They all sat there watching Lyle heal the wounds with this compounded mixture. After applying the Medicine he wrapped the wounds with his white scarf. He sat down checking his pulse, and temperature. He smiled while sitting down to relax.**

**"He will be ok, but the next few nights we cannot move him. If we do the poison will wake up, and start killing him again. It will take at least three to four days to fully remove the poison."**

**Layla and Candy hugged Lyle. "Thank you Lyle."**

**"Thank you for saving my brother."**

**"I should save lives more if I get this kind of attention." He laughed.**

**Coal smiled. "You are a miracle Lyle."**

**"Well that is right. I was a statue once."**

**"I heard about that."**

**Candy and Layla went back to Hank's side "What is wrong with him being a miracle?"**

**"I was fighting to save the village of dragonites when the dwarves attacked in full force. When I died on the battle field the dragonites turned me into a statue to preserve their hero. My master had other plans. She extracted my spirit from the statue and made me a new."**

**"Interesting story Lyle." Coal smiled.**

**"Same to you Demi god."**

**"You implying that I have an interesting story?"**

**"Indeed how is it you came to be on this quest Coal?"**

**He looked to the ground. "My father demanded me to when my mother died I had no other choice but to help the one who wished to save both this world and Latufimarn. She was killed by the God of destruction from Latufimarn's world. That god had no reason to be in this worlds dimensions but he demanded my mother give up her life in order to save me. I was only a child when he did this so my father raised me in the god's realm to learn how to control my powers and learn how to fight."**

**Lyle looked around to Layla. "I'm sorry for asking if it was a hard thing to tell every one."**

**"It is ok Lyle you are a friend of a long time sense. I don't wish it any other way."**

**"You are indeed a great asset and friend." He shook Lyle's hand.**

**They sat training for a while Candy talked with Lyle to listen to what happened when she was taken from them. Coal, and Layla talked and enjoyed each others company. The sun began to set over the hills, while they still awaited their friends recovery. Coal sat on top of a tree branch in the highest tree while they all slept. He watched the surrounding area with intent on protecting this area with his life.**

34


End file.
